Putt-Putt
Putt-Putt & Fatty Bear's Activity Pack is a spin-off game released in March 25, 1994 by Humongous Entertainment for the 3DO, MS-DOS and Macintosh systems. It is a combination of the previously released spin-offs Putt-Putt's Fun Pack and Fatty Bear's Fun Pack ''with four new mini-games added. The game features fifteen mini-games hosted by either Putt-Putt or Fatty Bear. This is the only game featuring both of these characters together, disregarding cameos. All of the background music is entirely recycled from ''Putt-Putt Joins the Parade, even in the games that are originally from Fatty Bear's Fun Pack. Games Checkers The player plays checkers against Putt-Putt. The blue checkers are always the player's, while the red ones are always Putt-Putt's. Putt-Putt moves pieces remotely using his antenna. Once a checker reaches the opponent's side, a star-shaped wand flies over and gives it a crown. The loser is whoever has no pieces remaining or whoever has no remaining moves and fewer pieces than the opponent. Once a game is done it is reset, and then whoever went second before will now go first. Tic-Tac-Toe The player plays Tic-tac-toe against Putt-Putt. The player always draws a green X on a square, while Putt-Putt always draws a purple O. It becomes a tie if neither the player nor Putt-Putt gets three in a straight line. Once a game is done it is reset, and then whoever went second before will now go first. Remember The player plays a game of concentration which is hosted by Putt-Putt. The cards display pictures of various everyday objects, although some cards depict Putt-Putt, Fatty Bear, or the Junior Adventures logo. After all matches are made, Putt-Putt shuffles the cards to play again. Puzzle Blocks This game features nine squares with pictures on them. To solve a puzzle, the squares need to be clicked until they all form the correct picture (the squares need to all be part of the same circus act). This game was originally shown in the toy store of Putt-Putt Joins the Parade, but this version has different pictures than the full-length game. This game has no difficulty selection or character dialogue. Pinball The player can create their own game of pachinko. To make the pinball go up, click on the spring. Clicking on the empty spaces will place a ramp on them and clicking on the ramps themselves will either rotate them or remove them. The pinball will bounce around the ramp until it either drops down to the bottom and through the hole or bounces around indefinitely until the player quits. This game was originally shown in the toy store of Putt-Putt Joins the Parade, but its background is pink here, while it was beige there. This game has no difficulty selection or character dialogue. Cheese King This is a spelling game akin to hangman, hosted by Putt-Putt. A picture is shown and the player must spell out what the picture is by choosing letters. Whenever a player chooses a wrong letter, a crowned mouse takes a piece of cheese. Once it's all taken, or if the player clicks on the picture, the correct word is spelled out by Putt-Putt. At the easiest level, the player only has to select the first letter. Once a game is finished, the quantity of cheese is always reset to all six pieces. Reversi The player plays Reversi against Fatty Bear. The green pieces are always the player's, while the red ones are always Fatty's. When a player clicks on a square that shares a side with any of the opponent's boxes, the opponent's pieces will be changed to that player's color. The game is won when the board is filled, and the winner is whoever has the most pieces. Once a game is done it is reset, and then whoever went second before will now go first. Lines and Boxes The player plays Dots and Boxes against Fatty Bear. When Fatty Bear creates a box with four lines, a picture of his face will fill the box. If the player creates a box, a stick figure fills the box. Whichever player makes a box will go again. The game is won when the grid is filled, and the winner is whoever has the most boxes. Once a game is done it is reset, and then whoever went second before will now go first. Go Fish The player plays the card game Go Fish against Fatty Bear. What is displayed on the cards can be changed, the options being numbers, pictures of objects, or a set of cards in all four suits. Each player begins with seven cards each. The players take turns asking for cards in the opponent's deck, if the opponent has none of that card, the player must "go fish" (take a card from the pile). Each time a player gets a set of four cards, it is set aside. The game is won when one of the players has no cards in hand remaining, and the winner is whoever has the most sets of cards. Once a game is done it is reset, and then whoever went second before will now go first. Coloring Different pictures are available for the player to color in, like a coloring book. Many of the pictures feature Fatty Bear, and only one of the pictures features Putt-Putt. Available tools are the paintbrush, the eyedropper, and the sponge. The paintbrush adds selected colors to the canvas. The eyedropper adds colors to boxes, allowing the player to create new colors through mixing. The sponge can remove colors from the boxes or clear the canvas. This same game is later featured in each of the Junior Field Trips games, though with different pictures. This game has no difficulty selection and the only line of dialogue is Fatty Bear asking "Do you want to erase all the colors?" Tangrams The player solves various tangram puzzles. To solve it, certain shape pieces are used to fill in specific outlined shape without overlap, sometimes requiring shape rotation. Once the outlined shape is correctly formed, the puzzle is solved. The only line of dialogue in this game is Fatty Bear saying "Wonderful!" Word Hunt The player plays a game of word search which is hosted by Putt-Putt. At the easiest level, only individual letters of the alphabet that are selected. When a word is found or clicked on, Putt-Putt will say it. The puzzle is won when all words have been found. This is one of the four new mini-games developed specifically for this game. Guess It! The player plays a game of Mastermind which is hosted by Putt-Putt. The player has to figure out what fruit Putt-Putt has hidden in a row of four, or five in the hardest difficulty. Each turn, based on the player's guess, it will be revealed which fruits are hidden anywhere in the puzzle, which are not hidden at all, and which are hidden in the exact spot guessed. Any guessed fruits that are hidden in the exact spot where it is guessed are circled in green and revealed in the crank machine. Those that are hidden anywhere but the guessed spot are not marked or mentioned at all. Those that aren't hidden anywhere are crossed out in red. At the end of eight guesses, the game is won or lost depending if the player guessed all fruits hidden in the correct spots. This is one of the four new mini-games added to this compilation. On-Ramps and Off-Ramps The player plays a game of Snakes and Ladders against Putt-Putt. The purple piece is always Putt-Putt's, while the player can choose another color. In this game, the player spins a wheel to move and must choose the correct space to move to based on what was spun. In the easy and medium difficulties, the wheel consists of colors which correlate to the colored spaces on the board. In the hard and hardest difficulties, the wheel consists of numbers instead, and the board does not have the colored spaces. More "ramps" are added based on the difficulty level chosen. If a player lands on a space at the bottom of an on-ramp, the piece goes to the top, ending up at a space that's further forward on the board. Landing on a space at the top of an off-ramp will instead bring the piece to a space further backwards. This is one of the four new mini-games added to this compilation. Circus Stormin' A multi-level game in which the player controls a flying Putt-Putt (who first attaches a propeller atop himself like a helicopter). The objective of the game is to reach the white flag (finish line) in each level. The player loses a life if the plane crashes into something or if the player runs out of fuel. Fuel can be replenished by hitting balloons, but if anything else that won't take a life away is hit, such as a winged hot dog, pogo-stick-bouncing puppy, ballet bear, or ice cream cone, it takes fuel away faster in an instant. When the player loses all three lives, the game is over. This game was originally shown in the diner of Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon, known instead as "Bear Stormin'" where it was farm-themed instead of circus-themed, and featured Fatty Bear flying a biplane, instead of Putt-Putt with a propeller. This is one of the four new mini-games added to this compilation. Trivia *This is the third Humongous game to not have the Humongous Entertainment!/Junior Adventures logos, the first two being Putt-Putt's Fun Pack and Fatty Bear's Fun Pack. *However, the "Junior Adventures" logo still appears on the box art and sometimes on a pair of cards for "Remember." Gallery Scummvm 1 8 18-full.png|Main Screen putt-putt-and-fatty-bear-s-activity-pack-windows-screenshot.png|Circus Stormin' game ramps-color-putt-fatty-activity.png|Easy difficulty of On-Ramps and Off-Ramps ramps-number-putt-fatty-activity.png|Hardest difficulty of On-Ramps and Off-Ramps 518HKCJ6T7L.jpg 57879-putt-putt-and-fatty-bear-s-activity-pack-dos-media.jpg 57878-putt-putt-and-fatty-bear-s-activity-pack-macintosh-media.jpg 283483-putt-putt-and-fatty-bear-s-activity-pack-linux-front-cover.jpg 288852-putt-putt-and-fatty-bear-s-activity-pack-windows-front-cover.jpg Category:1994 games Category:Putt-Putt games Category:Fatty Bear series Category:Fun Pack series Category:Putt-Putt series Category:Putt-Putt's Fun Pack